You're My Only Hope
by mycherrywolf
Summary: Fluffy oneshot songfic. Maron is singing one day and finds herself entered into a talent show.


You're My Only Hope: Genre: Romance Rating: G  
  
Summary: Fluffy one-shot songfic. Yes, this is Mandy Moore's song, Only Hope. Maron is singing one day and finds herself entered into a talent show. What will happen? It's better than the lame summary I made, don't worry.  
  
AN/I don't get it why FanFiction.net doesn't show triple periods. Someone please enlighten me on this!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The KKJ cast is NOT MINE so DO NOT SUE ME. There is absolutely NO HOPE for me to own KKJ anyway, so PLOTING TO SUE/KILL/ASSASINATE ME will have absolutely no effect. Enjoy the story!  
  
You're My Only Hope  
  
***At the Dressing Room inside the Auditorium***  
  
'Great, all because of Chiaki, I'm right here, speeding to a life time of embarrassment.' Maron Kusakabe thought as she straightened her gown and fixed her piano piece. She was wearing a light blue strapless satin gown with the design of a falling peach blossoms and a slit up to her thigh on the right.  
  
"We go on in ten minutes everybody, so get your things ready, good luck everyone!" Packelamao-sensei called out to all the people in the dressing room in the auditorium.  
  
'Oh my gosh, it's almost the time for me to go on! Thankfully, I will be the last presenter. I can't believe how I got into this mess! Yes, I remember it very well. Especially with Chiaki's detailed description, he owes me one; one BIG one.'  
  
***Flashback*** (AN/ most of this fic is gonna be a flashback)  
  
***Somewhere where Chiaki is***  
  
Chiaki Nagoya was walking down the hall. He had just gotten out of a lecture about lateness by Packelamao-sensei and he was ready to go home. It wasn't his fault that Miyako was sick and that Maron went to school early without knowing that Miyako couldn't walk with him. It wasn't his fault that he was dreaming about Maron and couldn't wake up right away. It wasn't his fault either that Access didn't wake him up because he was too busy dreaming about Fin. (AN/ aright, alright! It's not your fault Chiaki! We get it, we know!)  
  
He turned the corner and saw that somehow, he had gotten on the wrong corridor. He was about to leave and turn back when he heard a beautiful melody sounding from the music room. He then heard a voice so beautiful that it seemed heavenly singing along to the melody of the piano in synch. One could tell that the person singing truly had a beautiful personality to be able to sing like that. He felt all of his worries and problems leave him as the song continued. Intrigued, Chiaki went to the music room and slowly opened the door so that he wouldn't be noticed. What he saw inside the music room nearly made his jaw drop down to the floor, which luckily he was able to stop himself from doing so. When the girl inside the music room finally stopped playing, all Chiaki could say was one word.  
  
"Maron???"  
  
***Music Room*** (AN/ this was happening during the last 2 paragraphs, you know, the ones with Chiaki walking down the hall, then hears the song and so on, got it?)  
  
Maron was playing an old melody that she used to play when she was a kid. While playing, she remembered all the good things in her life and all the good people that she met. After she finished playing, she took out a piano piece that she bought yesterday. The piano piece was of the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. She remembered that the reason why she got up early to go to school was because she wanted to practice playing it, but she ended up practicing gymnastics instead. She was actually a good pianist; it's just that she hasn't practiced in a while. She learned how to play when she was around 8, but she stopped practicing when she became 13. Since that time, she didn't play the piano even once.  
  
Maron looked carefully through the lyrics of the song.  
  
'Why of all pieces did I buy this? It's quite easy enough, but why this? Well, since I already have this, I should try practicing with it anyway.' She then remembered Chiaki's face flashing before her eyes right before she bought that certain piece. She quickly shook off that memory, thinking that her mind was just playing tricks on her.  
  
She placed the sheet on the stand and played the first few bars humming along with the tune. 'It's quite nice.' She scanned the entire sheet once more and began playing her heart out, singing along with the melody.  
  
(Song)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over again  
  
Chorus: So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing And laughing and laughing and care When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
Chorus: So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
Mmmm, ooh  
  
(End of Song)  
  
Maron sighed with content as she finished singing her song. She was about to play it again when she heard an ever familiar voice say her name.  
  
"Maron???"  
  
***Music Room*** (AN/ They are now in the same place and time.)  
  
"Maron???"  
  
In surprise, Maron slammed the piano top down and started panicking. She hadn't intended for anyone to hear her play the piano, much less sing!  
  
"Chiaki!!! What on earth are you doing here? You should be home by now or anyplace that is not here!"  
  
"Maron, relax, I turned around the wrong corner after getting lectured by Packelamao-sensei and on my way here I heard your heavenly voice and your beautiful playing, so I couldn't resist taking a peek at the singer."  
  
"Well, you are going to forget all about what happened here and you are not going to say a word, a phrase, a sentence or a paragraph about this, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Chiaki smirked. "Sure, but what about a speech? You didn't say anything about not making a speech!"  
  
"Chiaki!"  
  
"Calm down Maron." Chiaki chuckled. "You look very pretty when you're upset, you know."  
  
"CHIAKI!!!"  
  
"Gotta go, bye!" Chiaki ran away from Maron at the highest speed possible, laughing his head off. Fuming, Maron grabbed her things and put Chiaki in pursuit.  
  
"NAGOYA CHIAKI, YOU COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE TO ME!!!"  
  
***A Week Later; In the Gym***  
  
"Yo, Maron, take look at this flyer." Chiaki handed her a colorful flyer.  
  
"Talent show next week," Maron read aloud. "Come to the auditions today to try out. The audition will serve as the elimination round. Any decent talent like singing and/or dancing or etc. allowed. No doing anything that could endanger people. Please see Packelamao-sensei for details." Maron gave the flyer back to Chiaki. "I don't see your point. What do you want?"  
  
"Maron, why don't you join the talent show?"  
  
"Chiaki, you know that Miyako-chan is a much better gymnast than me."  
  
"Who says that I was talking about gymnastics?"  
  
"Wait, you don't mean-"  
  
"Why don't you play and sing the piano piece I heard you practicing last week?"  
  
"Chiaki, I said that I didn't want to hear that time to be mentioned again! Plus the auditions were today, so I can't audition anymore. It's too late."  
  
"But Maron, you are really good! I honestly think that you have a chance to win the first place! I'll personally talk to Packelamao-sensei to allow you to join! Please?"  
  
"But Chiaki, I don't want to!"  
  
"Please audition, Maron. I know that you are really good and you can do it! You're the best I have ever heard!" Maron was surprised at the earnest look on Chiaki's face. He seemed so sincere that she believed that she could trust him. She quickly erased that thought remembering what happened on their first meeting.  
  
"No, Chiaki, I don't want to face the embarrassment!"  
  
"What if you wouldn't be embarrassed? Would you do it then?"  
  
"Maybe, but I really don't ant to risk it."  
  
"Please Maron? Will you please do it for me?" Chiaki gave Maron the puppy dog look that she found that she could never say no to.  
  
"Oh no, not the puppy dog look! Please don't do the puppy dog look!" Chiaki held firm with his expression. "Fine, but I'm only doing it because I want to prove to you that you're wrong." 'Plus not to mention tat I can't resist that puppy dog look of yours, but I ain't telling you that anytime soon.'  
  
"Yeah, alright! Thank you Maron!" Chiaki gave Maron a big hug and a peck on the cheek and then he ran off to tell Packelamao-sensei about Maron. As soon as Chiaki left, Maron realized that Chiaki kissed her cheek. Holding the spot where he had kissed her, she blushed slightly.  
  
"Chiaki, what are you doing to me?"  
  
***Where Packelamao-sensei is***  
  
Chiaki was running to catch up with Packelamao-sensei to tell her that Maron was going to enter the talent show. "Packelamao-sensei!"  
  
"Nagoya, slow down! Now what did you want?"  
  
"Packelamao-sensei, Maron is going to enter the talent show and she asked me to tell you because she's already busy practicing." Stars suddenly appeared in her eyes.  
  
"You mean Kusakabe is going to perform her gymnastics for the talent show?"  
  
"No sensei, but she's going to do something else."  
  
"I don't think I can still allow it, she missed the auditions. In case you didn't know, they ended half hour ago."  
  
"Sensei, if you don't allow her to join, you will regret it for she bears a hidden talent I have just discovered for her last week. This could really be a chance for her to show her newly found talent!"  
  
"A new talent, eh? Well, I'll allow it only this once because if she's better at it than she is a gymnast, it should be magical. Nagoya, if she does badly, you will pay for wasting my time in detention the week after the talent show, did I make myself clear?"  
  
"Hai sensei, I understand. Packelamao-sensei, arigato!" Chiaki ran off to tell Maron the good news.  
  
"Nagoya, for some reason, I have a feeling that the reason why Kusakabe is joining is because she couldn't say no to you." Packelamao- sensei proceeded to the auditorium in order to add Maron's name to the list of contestants. "Good Luck, Kusakabe."  
  
***Maron's apartment***  
  
"MARON, MARON, I GOT YOU IN!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE PART OF THE TALENT SHOW!!!" Chiaki yelled as he rushed into Maron's apartment to tell her the news.  
  
"Chiaki, KEEP IT DOWN! I DON'T WANT THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD TO KNOW WHAT GOING ON!!!" Maron yelled at Chiaki so that he would calm down.  
  
"Packelamao-sensei said you're in without audition, but you have to practice really hard or else, I'm gonna be in trouble"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really my fault that you're in trouble. I didn't want to do it, but you insisted!"  
  
"Why hide your talent? Talents are the gifts given from kami-sama to share with others, and how can you possibly do that if you don't show everyone that you can do it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can I hear you practice?"  
  
"Chiaki, I don't have a piano. Before that time last week, I haven't even been able to touch a piano sine I was 13."  
  
"No sweat, I have a piano at my apartment, you can go there to practice anytime you wish."  
  
"Chiaki, I-"  
  
"Please Maron? You should really practice if you want to win. If what you're saying is true, that you haven't played the piano since you were 13 and since you played so well in the music room, it means that if you try practicing even just a little, you could play even better!"  
  
"Fine, but if I lose, it won't be my fault. Let's go." She grabbed her piano piece, "Only Hope" and they exited Maron's apartment and went over to Chiaki's.  
  
***Chiaki's Apartment***  
  
Maron was seated at the piano running her fingers across the keys.  
  
"Maron, you want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thanks Chiaki; let's just get this over with."  
  
Maron looked at the piece one more time and began playing, singing along once again with the tune, pouring all of her emotions out.  
  
(Song)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over again  
  
Chorus: So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing And laughing and laughing and care When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
Chorus: So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
Mmmm, ooh  
  
(End of Song)  
  
Chiaki sighed with delight as Maron finished playing. "Maron, that was, heavenly. There's no comparison to your playing. Thank you so much Maron, for doing this for me."  
  
"No problem Chiaki, we're friends after all." 'Is that really all we are Chiaki, friends?'  
  
"Would you like to still practice a bit more? I don't mind."  
  
"Sorry Chiaki, I'm going over to Miyako's tonight to have dinner. It's about time for me to go there. Bye Chiaki." Maron headed for the door and Chiaki escorted her. Before he closed the door, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly at her. "See you later, Maron."  
  
***Out in the Hallway***  
  
'Chiaki, what are you doing to me? I've never felt this way before, I can't describe it.' Maron blushed as she remembered the kiss Chiaki just gave her.  
  
"Maron, aren't you coming over for dinner?" a purple-haired girl poked her head outside of her apartment. "Okaa-san's beginning to get worried about you." Maron left her dreamland and snapped back into reality.  
  
"Gomene, Miyako-chan, I'm going over right now."  
  
***Narration***  
  
Everyday for the entire week, Maron went over Chiaki's place to practice and for dinner. Soon, she played so beautifully that even Fin and Access stopped their usual nonsense to watch her play. She was going to play "Only Hope" for the talent show and she was dead worried that Chiaki would end up in detention because she lost in the talent show. Maron soon realized that whenever she was with Chiaki, she'd feel happy, comforted and wanted, but whenever she went back to her apartment, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. She couldn't explain it, she didn't understand.  
  
Soon enough, it was the day of the Talent show. Students were excused from class to get their costumes. (AN/ Miyako is also in the contest. She knows that Maron is also part of it, but she doesn't know what Maron's talent is. Miyako will be performing her gymnastics.)  
  
***At a Shop Downtown***  
  
Miyako and Maron were looking at the dresses in a shop when out of the blue, Miyako asked Maron a question.  
  
"Ne, Maron, do you like Chiaki?" Maron dropped the red dress she was looking at in shock. She quickly recovered, picked the dress up and hung it back on the rack.  
  
"What are you talking about, Miyako-chan? He's just my friend, that's all. What made you think that?  
  
"Well, the last time we invited you for dinner and you accepted, you were in some sort of happy trance right outside Chiaki's door and whenever we ask you to have dinner at our place, you always say that you are already having dinner with Chiaki."  
  
"It just so happens that Chiaki is helping me out with my act for the talent show, no biggie." She picked out a light blue strapless satin gown with the design of a falling peach blossoms and a slit on the right (AN/ this is the one she was wearing before the flashback started.) and inspected it. "Miyako-chan, what do you think of this dress?"  
  
"If you say so. Maron, that is THE dress for you, you totally have to get it!" Miyako squealed as she looked at the dress. "The material, the design, the color, you really have to get this one!"  
  
"Erm, okay Miyako-chan, no need to get over enthusiastic about this."  
  
"Speaking of talents, did you hear that last night?"  
  
"Hear what, Miyako?"  
  
"Someone was playing the piano and singing last night, it sounded heavenly! And it wasn't only last night, but it's been happening the entire week! Every time I hear it, all of my worries disappear and I feel happy."  
  
"Miyako-chan, what did the song sound like?"  
  
"It was something like, 'So I lay my head back down'" Miyako sang the first line of the chorus. "I can't remember all the lyrics, but I'm telling you, it was beautiful! I hope I'll get to meet the girl who was singing it." Maron giggled at Miyako's comment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miyako-chan, you'll meet this person soon enough."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
***At the Dressing Room inside the Auditorium***  
  
'And that's the reason why I'm stuck in this competition.' Maron readjusted her gown. Soon cheering was heard from the crowd. Miyako, who was performing right before her, was finished. It was going to be her turn in a few minutes.  
  
"Kusakabe," Packelamao-sensei called her. "You're on NOW. Get on that stage and perform!" Correction, it was her turn NOW.  
  
Maron nervously grabbed her piece and read through it once more. She was going to perform the entire piece by memory, so she just had to be sure that everything was going to be alright. 'He's cheering for me outside, I know I'll be alright.' Miyako rushed offstage and quickly wished Maron good luck. "Arigato Miyako-chan."  
  
***Onstage, in the Auditorium.***  
  
Maron slowly walked towards the piano with style and grace and she sat down on the stool. She looked into the audience for comfort and she saw his face, shining with excitement. She blushed slightly and then she went into piano mode. Once again, like whenever she played, she played with her heart and soul, displaying all the emotions hidden in her heart as she sang the lyrics. She was an angel in disguise who was playing the piano and singing the song.  
  
(Song)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over again  
  
Chorus: So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing And laughing and laughing and care When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
Chorus: So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I pray, To be only yours I know now, You're my only hope  
  
Mmmm, ooh  
  
(End of Song)  
  
As she stopped playing, the atmosphere in the entire room was tense. Chiaki stood up and began clapping. Soon, everyone in the audience was clapping, cheering or screaming with delight, their reaction was overwhelming! She got a standing ovation from everyone and Chiaki was there, smiling right at her. At that exact moment, it hit her. Her feelings, actions, words all showed one sure verdict that no one could comprehend. She now knew exactly what her emotions were all about.  
  
She, Kusakabe Maron was in love with Nagoya Chiaki and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
Packelamao-sensei rushed out of the wings, crying with happiness as the audience continued their enthusiasm towards Maron's performance. She quickly grabbed the microphone and tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Everyone, I'm sure that we all agree that the winner of this talent show is none other than Maron Kusakabe!" she handed Maron a large trophy and gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations Kusakabe!" the other contestants came out of the wings as well and cheered for her. Miyako ran over to Maron and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Maron-chan, you were superb! I had absolutely no idea that YOU were the one playing the piano like an angel! Your performance brought tears to my eyes!" and sure enough, Miyako was crying out of delight.  
  
"Maron, that was angelic!" Chiaki appeared out of nowhere and kissed Maron on the cheek again. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Chiaki, arigato, without you, I'm sure that I couldn't have done it." Maron then gave Chiaki a big hug. "Will you walk with me later?" surprised at Maron's offer, he smiled warmly at her and returned her hug.  
  
"Anything for my angel, Maron."  
  
The audience soon calmed down and the contest was officially over.  
  
***At the Park***  
  
Maron and Chiaki were walking together towards the merry-go-round. Maron slipped her hand into Chiaki's, squeezed hard and stopped walking.  
  
"Doushite Maron, what's wrong?" Maron looked at the sky and back at Chiaki.  
  
"I read somewhere that sometimes, when you think you've got life all figured out, life surprises you with things unimaginable."  
  
"I can relate to that saying. I know exactly how it feels like."  
  
"They also say that some of the nicest things come in odd packages."  
  
"I know that's definitely true."  
  
"And you know what Chiaki? For some reason, these sayings have never meant much more to me than the fact that they are a bunch of words people like repeating so as to sound wise. I've never really understood what they mean."  
  
"Maron, you don't need to understand things like that. What you must understand, however, is what exactly lies in your heart."  
  
"Well, I've tried to figure out what lies inside of me, yet I've never been able to succeed. That is, until I met you."  
  
"Maron, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I once thought I had you all figured out, then you came back at me with your surprises. When I first met you, you seemed like a guy who cared only about his reputation, boy, did I get a surprise when I learned more about you."  
  
"Maron, I don't know what you're trying to say to me."  
  
"Chiaki, do you remember that time in the Ferris wheel, that time that you said that you love me?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't forget something like that right away."  
  
"Did you mean it?" Chiaki was silent. He looked at the merry-go-round and then back at Maron.  
  
"I did Maron and with all my heart, I still mean it."  
  
"You're my only hope Chiaki, I now know that." Chiaki placed Maron into his warm embrace, smiling like he never did before. Maron simply melted into his arms.  
  
"And you, Maron Kusakabe, are mine."  
  
-The End!-  
  
AN/ so, how did you like it? In my opinion, it was pretty long and fluffy and filled with those sayings filled with wisdom. If you're wondering why of all songs did I choose this? No real reason really, I just did it on the spur of the moment, plus my mom was watching "A Walk to Remember" again, so I was reminded of this song. Please R+R, I want a lot of reviewers. No flames please, I'm in a good mood for finishing this fic and I don't want it to be spoiled by them. If you have any comments or anything to say and you don't want it posted for everyone to read, e-mail me at kari_rika_dm@yahoo.com. Check out my other fanfics as well please! Adieu! mycherrywolf 


End file.
